Igrzyska Czempionów
Kilka dni po zwerbowaniu nowych członków do klubu koszykówki na hali wręcz wrzało. Na przemowę trenera zostali zwołani wszyscy zawodnicy. Adi: A to co za zgiełk od rana? A no i coś ty taki podjarany? Kai: Dla ciebie to normalka. Ja po raz pierwszy jestem członkiem zespołu. Adi: To jak ty wgl obudziłeś mistdirection? Kai: Kiedyś ci opowiem. Midoriya: Witajcie w absolutnie najgorszej drużynie koszykówki! Członkowie: WAT?! Midoriya: Jak wiecie jesteśmy klubem koszykówki, a więc naszym celem w tym roku jest tylko jedno... Basketball Grand Prix! Kai: Basketball Grand Prix? Adi: Basketball Grand Prix czyli Igrzyska Czempionów Ligii Koszykówki Szkół Średnich to najważniejszy i najstarszy turniej koszykówki w historii. Biorą w nim udział najsilniejsze szkoły średnie w całym kraju o tytuł mistrza. TO WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO DOŁĄCZYŁEM DO LICEUM DINO! Irene: A-Adi... Midoriya: Sprawa wygląda tak. W zeszłym roku udało nam się przejść przez eliminacje, ale zostaliśmy rozgromieni w pierwszej rundzie. A WIĘC W TYM ROKU SPORZĄDZIMY NAJLEPSZY SKŁAD JAK SIĘ DA I DOKOPIEMY FRAJEROM! Członkowie: TAK JEST! Midoriya: Pozwoliłem już jednak wytypować dwoje zawodników do głównego składu. Rzecz jasna jako Niskiego Skrzydłowego i naszego kapitana- Adama Reyesa. John: A tak swoją drogą to gdzie on wgl jest? Irene: Załatwia sprawy związane z zapisaniem do zawodów. Midoriya: Wiedząc, że w swojej drużynie mamy kogoś pokroju Ligii Wybrańców oczywistym jest że do głównego składu jako Silnego Skrzydłowego wytypowałem Adriana Dragneela. Kai: Wystarczyło, że raz zagrał! Irene: Czyli mamy wybranych Skrzydłowych. Midoriya: Jeżeli chodzi o pozostałe pozycje, to jest Rozgrywającego, Rzucającego Obrońcę i Środkowego to przeprowadzimy test o to kto najlepiej spisuje się na danej pozycji. Turniej rozpoczyna się w grudniu i trwać będzie aż do wiosny! Co daje nam trzy miesiące na przygotowania! Dajcie z siebie wszystko! Tym sposobem rozpoczęły się testy na trzy wolne miejsca w głównym składzie. Środkowym podobnie zresztą jak w zeszłym roku został wybrany John Quill. Ze względu na jego umiejętność błyskawicznych i bardzo precyzyjnych podań, dzięki którym łatwo przyspieszyć tempo gry i spowolnić przeciwnika, Rozgrywającym niespodziewanie został Kai Hikaru. John: Żartujecie sobie?! Kai: TRAFIŁ CZYSTO WSZYSTKIE 25 RZUTÓW ZA 3 PKT! thumb|leftAlan: Hehehehehe! Czy to znaczy, że również dostanę miejsce w zespole? Midoriya na ten widok tylko twierdząco skinął głową. Rzucającym Obrońcą został pierwszoroczny Alan Bakura, który nie spudłował żadnego z rzutów ani za 2 ani za 3 pkt. Midoirya: A więc mamy już cały team. Na dzisiaj odpocznijcie, ale od jutra zaczynamy trening na całe zawody. To wszystko na dzisiaj. Kai: Irene-san! Irene: Tak? Kai: O ile dobrze zrozumiałem to przeszliśmy przez trzy mecze eliminacyjne w zeszłym roku prawda? Irene: Hay! Alan: Więc z kim przegraliśmy w 1 Rundzie? John: Technikum Drive. Adi: Technikum Drive? ---- Adi po usłyszeniu tego wyszedł na zewnątrz zaczerpnąć nieco świeżego powietrza. Wygodnie usiadł sobie na ławce znajdującej się na tyłach sali gimnastycznej. Po chwili przybiegł do niego Kai. Kai: O ej wszystko w porządku? Adi: Aye! Musiałem trochę pomyśleć. Kai: O? Adi: Technikum Drive. Kai: Co jest? Nie mów mi... ktoś z Ligii Wybrańców do nich dołączył?! Adi: Nie... nie o to chodzi. Kai: Huh, przynajmniej jeden problem z głowy. Adi: Po prostu kiedyś słyszałem plotki, że w zeszłym roku dołączył do nich ktoś z... Midoriya: ...Elitarnej Piątki! Kai: Co, co to takiego? Adi: Naprawdę nie wiesz? Midoriya: Obecna dekada jest Dekadą Geniuszy, 1 na 100 obecnych koszykarzy jest obdarzone niesamowitymi talentami. Gdyby ta piątka grała w jednej drużynie, nie zostali by przyćmieni przez Ligę Wybrańców. Adi: To pięciu prawdopodobnie tak samo uzdolnionych graczy co Liga Wybrańców, którzy nie należeli do Ligii Wybrańców. ---- Tym czasem na halę w której znajdowali się tylko John, Alan i Irene przybył pewien blondyn. Chłopak rozglądał się po sali, aż w końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wpijających się szortach Irene. thumbLuk: Przepraszam. Irene: Tak? Luk: Szukam swojego kolegi, podobno należy do tutejszego zespołu. Gracie może w kosza? Alan: Właściwie to już sprzątamy. Luk: No weźcie. Jeden szybki meczyk. Do 20 pkt! . Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Boku no Basket